


Dom(ineering)

by nursehelena



Series: Red, Yellow, Green [10]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bathroom Use Restriction, Dom/sub Play, Leashes, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena/pseuds/nursehelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recording makes it difficult to distinguish domineering behaviour from dominating, which is what Toki's looking for. However, there's a right and wrong way to express disapproval toward arrogance. </p><p>(Tumblr prompt for stonedforzaynn: Dom!Skwis/sub!Toki punishment because Toki's a little shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom(ineering)

“No, no, dat ams all wrong. Stops making dat noise wit' your strings.” 

Lips pressed together, Toki suppressed the boiling anger that threatened to use his mouth as a spout. “Woulds you happen to have a suggestion to make it better?” 

“Ja; plays it better. Plays it _right_. Ugh.” 

Toki hated recording for this very reason. He could tolerate Skwisgaar being an unwieldy asshole, waving his dick around in hopes it might connect with the face of someone he deemed inferior, but lately this just became too much to handle. Parallel to his and Skwisgaar's relationship outside of the studio, Toki couldn't fathom feeding such a hungry void. He didn't want to do _anything_ for Skwisgaar, regardless of what their respective roles in a dominant and submissive lifestyle dictated. So far, taking a break between recording and then tending to each other's alternative needs worked. A wind-down period could separate the definitions of domineering and dominating in Toki's mind. The worse Skwisgaar treated him in the studio though, the more difficult that became to achieve. 

Toki dreaded seeing Skwisgaar after this particular session, although took a deep breath when upon arrival to his room, a pleased smile and kiss to the temple came instead of further criticism. They had no definite plans for the night, too exhausted to really do anything but sleep. Toki waited patiently for assurance to concrete the divide he felt. Ditching his clothes upon arrival came with hesitation, and he needed to know he wasn't bare _and_ a fool. 

“Ugh, what a longs day,” Skwisgaar remarked. “Ams hard work, tellings everyone what to do.” 

“I bets.” Toki stifled irritation. Skwisgaar looked too pleased to have pushed everyone to their limits. 

“I t'inks tonight I wills just haves a blow jobs, and den sleeps.” 

Skwisgaar tossed the blanket off himself, to reveal where he was already half-hard. Toki had enough sense not to outrightly express his annoyance, but he still pursed his lips. Could Skwisgaar at least change his tone from earlier? It didn't even matter if Toki took some time to himself in his bedroom, as soon as Skwisgaar started on this shit again. Biting back a quip that Skwisgaar could find someone else to suck his dick tonight, Toki avoided looking him in the eye so that he could concentrate on the task at hand and then lull into mingled self-hatred and sleep. 

Skwisgaar sighed when Toki took him past his lips. “See, not so hards, am it?” 

_What_ wasn't hard? If Skwisgaar meant his dick, he was for the moment quite accurate. Skwisgaar clarified shortly, since Toki couldn't respond. “If you coulds listen dis good in de studio, den we mights already be done de new record.” 

“Coulds you not talk about that?” Toki requested. This was already difficult enough, not to feel used and wrongly placed under Skwisgaar's thumb. 

“Just keeps going.” 

Silence wasn't much better. Against the chagrin that curled Toki's nostrils, he commenced. Fingers gently passing through his hair only made him feel like less; Toki didn't want Skwisgaar's satisfaction to linger while any that remained of his died right here. Tugging on his scalp hard enough to draw tears snapped the remainder of Toki’s restraint. A clip of his teeth pulled his hair roughly enough to relieve him of Skwisgaar’s cock. A jolt of pride passed through him before regret for what he’d done. 

“What de hells was dat about?” Skwisgaar snapped, covering himself back up. “Dat fucking _hort_ , why woulds you bite me?” 

“I’m sorry—” 

“You aren’t sorries _yet._ ” 

Toki grabbed helplessly at the sheets as sheer force shifted him toward the bed’s edge. He landed on the floor with a huff of breath and ache in his hip. The blanket had fallen with him, which was yanked back up. Toki was left naked and chilled against the stone floor. 

“I coulds maybe excuse an attitudes tonight, but bites me like dat? You cans t’ink about what you dids while sleepings on de floor.” 

Repentance magnified a flush of dejection. “But—” 

“You wants to make a fuss when I lets you up here? Den you don’ts get to be, simples as dat. Apparentlies you’ves lost what little disciplines you had. If you can’ts learn on your owns, den I’ms going to teach it to you.” 

“I’m sorries—” 

“Ams too late to apolgesac, now.” Skwisgaar left the bed in order to sift through his top drawer. Toki’s heart pounded as he imagined the various tools he could use for retribution, yet only sighed minutely when a leash emerged. Head down, he sat still in order for the leather to be secured around his neck after being tethered to the bed leg. “Dere you go. Now sleep.” 

Its shortness disallowed Toki to get onto the bed, not that he didn’t try by Skwisgaar’s request. It seemed to make him feel better; the grimace that came with a nipped foreskin and spoiled erection disappeared. If Skwisgaar couldn’t get laid, he needed to be entertained. Telling Toki to climb up, and then watching him struggle before falling back down, seemed to do the trick. 

“All rights, all rights, dat ams enough,” Skwisgaar said with a grin when Toki’s ass once again found the floor. “Tries to get some sleep. Oh, befores you do. . .” 

To make this all the more difficult and to prevent escape, Skwisgaar tied Toki’s forearms together behind his back. Nothing to use as a makeshift pillow kept Toki from leveraging his head over the floor. His embarrassment only grew under Skwisgaar’s casual gaze; frustration brought tears to Toki’s eyes as he rested his forehead about the fur rug. “Hows am I goings to sleep like this?” 

“Figures it out. Maybes next time you won’ts bite my dick, ah?” 

The mattress creaked as Skwisgaar settled into place, breath evening out after some tossing. Toki attempted to follow suit, but the cold, hard floor wouldn’t allow it. Why couldn’t he restrain himself? He knew way better than that. So what if Skwisgaar told him a little breezily to suck his dick? If he had an issue with how the request was delivered, maybe he should’ve said so more specifically, rather than resort to passive-aggression. 

However uncomfortable, weariness finally claimed some vestige of victory. Toki half-slept, waking back up every time he needed to shift. At some point Skwisgaar got up; heels digging into Toki’s back led up to a straight-faced man plucking away at his guitar. 

After long enough, Toki couldn’t handle it anymore. “Skwisgaar?” 

Skwisgaar grunted. 

“I haves to pee,” Toki said as quietly as he could while still being heard. 

“Goods for you.” 

“Cans you please untie me? I haves to go _now._ ” 

“I don’ts have to does anyt’ing. You stays quiets for another half hour, and den I lets you. Every sounds you make though, I wills tack on five more minutes.” 

A half hour? More than certain Skwisgaar lived up to his threat of elongation, Toki pressed his lips together and concentrated on anything but the pressure growing behind his abdominal wall. Much as he wanted to groan and whine, he kept it to himself. It paid off, eventually; he leapt up as soon as the leash was detached. Unfortunately, another problem presented itself as he danced in front of the toilet. “I can’ts use my hands.” 

“Figures it out.” 

Fuck it. Getting this far pushed pride aside. Toki took a seat and sighed in relief. That was too close. With that out of the way, fatigue returned to full force. Toki leaned forward with closed eyes, now that he had a moment to doze off. His head snapped back up when a throat cleared at the bathroom door. Skwisgaar leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, yesterday’s jeans thrown back on for decency’s sake. 

“How come you ams just sittings dere?” 

“Because you makes me pee like this.” 

“Why ams you stills on de toilet, though? Nots done?” 

“No. . .I am.” 

Toki stood in order for Skwisgaar to untie his forearms, then did what he needed in order to clean up. Supervision didn’t bother him at this point, but he still had something he needed to settle. With no pride left after Skwisgaar had decimated it, Toki lowered himself onto his knees and placed his forehead to a pale thigh. “I’m really sorries, Skwisgaar. I didn’ts mean to hurt you.” 

“It ams more dan dat, Toki. Remembers we talkeds about it so many time before: dis only work so longs as you ams willings to be submissive, and for me to be dominants. Once dat gives out, dis amn’t a t’ing dat happen, anymore.” 

“I wants to. I means it.” Toki’s arms tightened around Skwisgaar’s knees. “Recordings is really stressful, and it was like it was just the sames you bossings me around. I don’ts like it there, but I loves it here. I wish I didn’t screws it up.” 

Toki’s grip was deterred by Skwisgaar squatting down before him. He kept his gaze lowered until compelled by a soft command to look Skwisgaar in the eye. “I understands why you dids dat, but it amn’ts an excuse. I expect different t’ing froms you dere, dan I do here. Why ams it so hards to separate dat in your mind?” 

“The way you talkeds to me was the same. I don’ts know, it triggered somethings in me.” 

“Coulds you haves told me dat, rather dan bites my dick?” 

“Ja. . .” 

Skwisgaar sighed. “And I guess I wouldn’ts be much of a Dom if I didn’ts admit when I make a mistake. Ifs I expect you to does what I tells you, I needs to be more mindful too. I apolgesacs.” 

Toki melted into the kiss that followed. Skwisgaar’s lips were so soft, Toki was so tired, and it felt so good to have his punishment end simultaneous to the distinctive power he boasted as a submissive returned. He turned his face into Skwisgaar’s hand when caressed, grateful. 

“Comes to de bed,” Skwisgaar told him. “You probably slepts like shit. You wills have a nap.” 

There was something Toki needed to tend to, first; since Skwisgaar situated beside him, Toki slipped beneath the blankets in order to press his lips to freshly bare thighs. He gravitated toward Skwisgaar’s core, earning a sigh and gentle hand in his hair as he made up for last night’s mistake. Swallowing cum seemed a complete privilege, especially when pet afterward. Toki might’ve fallen asleep with his head on Skwisgaar’s stomach, if he wasn’t ushered back up to the pillow. 

“Much betters.”


End file.
